Want To
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: Lois wants to go flying.


**Title:** Want To  
**Prompt:** _Glitter In The Air _by Pink  
**Rating:** PG-13 (sexual innuendo, language)  
**Summary:** Lois wants to go flying.  
**Author's Notes:** 12days_of_clois fic. Fluffy marshmallow shmoop at your service.

Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Face scrubbed free of make-up and hair pulled into a loose ponytail, Lois made her way downstairs, sneakers beating a steady rhythm with each footfall. She lingered on the bottom step for few seconds, tugging and smoothing her t-shirt down over the top of her jeans.

She nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him, head tilted, hazel eyes drinking in the subtle shift of muscles in his arms and back, hidden from view by the almost too tight t-shirt he was wearing. Her eyes traveled lower, his jeans stretching tightly across his ass as he bent to pick something off the floor. That familiar feeling of lust erupted in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her cheeks flushing with heat. What this man did to her should be illegal. And it probably was in most states. Then he turned around to face her, his eyes capturing hers and she felt her heart skip.

_And countries._

He smiled slowly, almost smugly as if he knew what she had been thinking.

He probably did. The bastard.

He doesn't say anything, just shoots her his own once over that leaves her with the overwhelming feeling of her darkest secrets being exposed. Even from a few feet away, she can see the way his eyes have darkened.

The very air around her seemed electrified, a thick thread of tension forming between them.

She forced her body to remain calm, but, _damn it_, she was even breathing unsteadily. If he's known as the man of steel then she was certainly the woman of steel to have the ability to turn down what he was offering in the moment. Yes, she did pride herself on her stubbornness. Even when she was turning down _that_. Mostly. Sometimes. Well, really, not that very often. Or, hell. Maybe she just liked to torture herself.

Clark offered her another devastating grin as he approached. The one, she noticed with an amused twist of her lips, that left most women swooning in it's wake. And yes, she'll admit. Her, too. On occasion. Not that she would ever, _ever_ let him in on that secret. She'd never hear the end of it. Been there. Done that.

He pushed a few fingers through his slightly shaggy hair, brushing a lock of it off his forehead and stopped right in front her, his heat touching her and nothing else.

"Hey. I thought you were going to bed?"

She grinned back, bouncing back on the balls of her feet and shoving her hands into her pockets. "New plan."

"Yeah?"

He had a predatory gleam in his eyes and he slowly licked his lips. And, oh, God, he knew she could never resist that. No fair, holding her weaknesses against her that way. Not when she had a mission to accomplish.

"I was thinking that we could go flying tonight."

He played with the delicate silver chain around her neck, thumb pressing into the hollow of her throat even as he tugged her closer with his other hand. "Now?"

His warmth was not affecting her. His warmth was _not_ affecting her. "Yes, now." She lightly touched his chest, softening her voice with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "You haven't taken me in a while."

"That's true."

"Yeah." A flash of humor danced across her face. And even though she knew she shouldn't- "I haven't been thrown off a building in almost four days."

He frowned and she could see the big event replaying in his eyes. "Lois-"

"Sorry. To soon to joke. I know." She wrapped arms around his neck and kissed his jawline.

"So, what do you say?"

He tugged on her ponytail, his frown forgotten as he smiled again. "Magic words."

"What?"

"I'm going to need magic words, Lois." He shook his head sadly. "Otherwise-"

Well. Well. Two could play this game. Lois nudged his head forward, bending it so that she could whisper in his ear. She felt his shiver when her lips brushed the outer shell. And liked that she could affect him just as much as he did her. That was powerful stuff.

When she leaned back, his cheeks were flushed bright pink and his eyes were wide with, shock? Arousal? A combination of both she decided, pulling back completely from his embrace.

She grinned cheekily and waited for his response.

He opened and shut his mouth a few times. It was, quite frankly, kinda adorable that she could still shock him into silence.

Then he found his voice.

"Number one," and he put his hands on his hips before continuing, "is that even possible? Number two," and he glanced down so that she would get his meaning. "That...is not how you get me to take you flying. And number three, you have a very dirty mouth, Ms. Lane."

She fired off her answers in rapid succession, holding up her fingers for emphasis. "Number one, we'll never know until we try. Number two, it'll be your reward if you take me. And number three," and at this she tilted her head and pursed her lips, "how long have we been together?"

He raised his hands in surrender and laughed. "Okay. You win." She felt a breeze and then he was standing in front of her in his suit. "Although, you know, you didn't really have to convince me to do this. Any excuse to hold you."

"Oh, I know. But it's always fun telling you to do something and then making you think it was your idea."

"Lois!"

Oh, shit. Her mouth was running away from her again.

He laughed again. "Well, now that that's settled, I only have one more condition." He looked down again. "It's just going to be a little uncomfortable. The suits kinda restricting."

Her eyes glazed over at just the mere thought and she licked her lips unconsciously, thinking, _don't I know it_. Out loud she said, "no problem."

She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the door. "You're mom and Perry are still dating, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they're having sex?"

"Lois!"

"Lookie there." She kicked his boot before unlocking the door. "It worked."

He shrugged. "Well, now we won't have to worry about whether number one is possible or not."

She laughed as she bounced down the porch steps. "Don't worry. I'll be able to make you forget."

She'd never heard him sounding more hopeful when he asked,

"Promise?"


End file.
